The Judge of Notre Dame
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: For one time in his life of sarcasm and control, Noah felt a twinge of fear for his infinite bleeding soul. All because he wnted to read a book. A little one-shot I've been itching to get out of my system.


Noah didn't understand why the old casts were forced to stay at the Playa during Pakhitew Island, nobody made any cameos. But the bookworm wasn't complaining this place had everything he needed, a hot tub, a café, room service and best of all a bookstore, and the books were free. But of course, being himself, he had read all the books in the store… well almost all of them.

The bookstore came with a load of classical books that he had read multiple times, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Pride and Prejudice the Odyssey etc. But the store also had a section for books in different languages, languages that Noah didn't have the time (or energy) to learn. That was a problem.

In the French section, they had all the classical books he had already read in English, except for one he had never, in his life, got a chance to read. That book was none other than Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Noah was dying to read it. He was a big fan of Victor Hugo and had heard that Hunchback was among his best works.

The only problem is, bookstores never seemed to sell it, unless it was in French, and the waiting list for that book in the libraries were always too long to wait on. So he wasn't the least bit surprised when the bookstore at the Playa only had it in French. But that didn't stop Noah from walking to the bookstore every single day and asking the same question "Do you have The Hunchback of Notre Dame in English?"

The clerk looked up from her magazine and saw the bookworm standing in the same position as he always did when he came around. She rolled her eyes and sighed "No sir, just like yesterday and the day before that, we do not have that book in English."

Noah, not at all surprised, just walked away. He had long ago given up retorting to the clerk's denial of selling that book; it had proved a waste of time. He headed out to the pool area to try and take his anger out on the wonder twins or someone. But when he got there the pool area was empty. 'The new episode of Pakhitew must be on' he thought 'Oh well, guess I'll just go back to my room.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As he was walking back to his room he heard a loud noise, something along the lines of running. The sound was getting closer and closer when all of a sudden CRASH!

"GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPAWN OF SATAN!"

Noah looked up and saw that Duncan had crashed into him, the Delinquent saw him and threw him out of his way "Get lost bookworm!" Duncan got back up and ran down the hall. Just as he left Courtney arrived and flew down the same hall Duncan did, not noticing Noah.

Noah chuckled to himself and got up 'Classic Courtney, wonder what Duncan did to get her so upset.' That's when he noticed something that wasn't there before, a DVD case. Noah picked it up and read the title "Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame." Noah shrugged 'Better than nothing'

He tucked it under his arm and walked to his room, when he was interrupted once again. This time he could barely hear it but it sounded quite like sobbing. He went further down the hall and saw the source of the sobbing, a girl he had never seen before. She had short hair black as ebony and skin white as snow.

It's Snow White!

'Shut up brain.'

The girl wore a pink dress and was kneeling down on the floor, her hands covering her face. Now Noah hated it when girls cried for two reasons; it was loud and quite annoying and in order to stop them you had to comfort them, which meant interacting with them. Noah looked around the hall, nobody in sight. He sighed 'I must be spending too much time with Izzy, because this is crazy.'

He approached the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder and started to talk to her "So, what's wrong? Did your prince run off with the evil queen?" he assumed that she must be some sort of L.A. of some sorts, and judging from her attire it was safe to say she was supposed to be a princess. She just sobbed harder and replied "N-no, he r-r-ran off-f-f w-with an O-Olympic gymnast!"

Noah was surprised at her reply not knowing if she was kidding or not. He decided to play it safe "Wait so you actually fell in love with a prince? Damn, Chris out did himself this season!" The girl sniffled and laughed weakly "N-no, he wasn't a real prince. It's just that I-I thought he liked me and I was ecstatic to think that I could finally live a happily ever after like in the Disney movies where the prince always gets the princess! S-so I thought I was the like the princess and Dave was m-my prince and-" "Wait, who's Dave?" 'This must be how Lindsay feels.' He thought.

The girl looked at him in some sort of confusion "H-have you not seen Pakhitew Island?" The bookworm shook his head "I suppose I must introduce myself then, I'm Ella!" She extended her hand to the bookworm. Noah took it "I'm Noah. So you had some boy troubles? Sounds like Total Drama alright."

Ella laughed and sniffled again "Yeah, wait did you say Noah? Weren't you the one who-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Hehe, s-sorry!"

Noah rolled his eyes and pointed them at hers. She had done the same; her wet eyes had gone from giving off a sort of sorrow feeling to being filled with a slight twinge of mirth. But Noah knew it wasn't enough, he needed a way to cheer her up even more. He then had an idea.

"You say you like Disney?" Ella nodded. Noah held up the movie he found earlier "I was going to watch this alone in my room, it says here that it's a Disney movie. If you want-"

"Oh, yes! That would be very nice! Could I?"

Noah donned a face of surprise, then donned a smirk "All right then, come on." He got up and held out his hand to her. She blushed and accepted it, getting up and following him to his room.

Once there, Ella sat down on the edge of his bed as he opened the case and placed the DVD in. When it was in he grabbed the remote and sat next to her, so that they were on opposite ends of the bed. The opening credits began to roll in quietly so Noah took the opportunity to try to get more info out of Ella "So, this Dave guy told you with no sign of remorse that he was throwing a picnic for a different girl and didn't even say sorry or anything?" Ella nodded "He sounds like an as-"

DONG!

Noah and Ella jumped as the screen started to get progressively louder. The balls and chanting kept getting louder and higher on till

_"Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame."_

'So much for being quiet' nevertheless the two were soon engrossed in the movie, in fact the more it played the more intrigued they were. Surely this twisted tale could not be the product of the happiest place on earth! But it soon proved to be worthy of watching.

_"The world is cruel, the world is wicked!"_

Ella looked disgusted at the old man singing, how could he be so cruel to the deformed Quasimodo? She moved closer to Noah.

_"Once a year we up the dropping, wear the beer is never stopping, for the chance to pop some popinjay!"_

Noah chuckled at the stupidity of such a holiday being celebrated; he looked at Ella who seemed to be happy at how quickly the crowd had accepted Quasi for all his deformities, her smile was short lived.

_"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth!"_

Noah was hit by how religious Disney had let this movie become, surely this couldn't be made by the same company that made such childish mushy romance movies such as Tangled and annoyingly different on purpose movies like Frozen!

_"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright!"_

Ella sighed happily; this is what she loved to see. The kind and unlikely hero was going to get the girl! This movie had turned out surprisingly romantic. But her happiness and warmth was short lived (as was Noah's drowsiness).

_"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre! Be mine or you will burn!"_

Ella had clutched on to Noah's waist in fright, and he didn't blame her. This was terrifying! The thought that Disney would… treat their audience with actual maturity. This character before them was no doubt one of Disney's best. Weather they wanted to or not, Disney did it right.

_"A guy like you, she's never known kid! I guy like you, a girl does not meet every day!"_

Noah chuckled at the stupidity of Jason Alexander and Charles Kimbrough. Though they could be annoying at times, they had their moments. This was one of them. Ella seemed to lighten up at the thought that Quasimodo was going to get together with Esmeralda. 'If only she knew'

_"We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all! So you're going to hang!"_

Ella had resumed to clutching Noah's waist as the heroes were being taken to the gallows by the eccentric Gypsy King. 'Of course she doesn't see what was going to happen next.' He thought as he put her arm around her in a comforting way.

**"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"**

Ella buried her face in Noah's shoulder as the misguided Judge raised his sword, slipped and fell off the cathedral, plummeting to the symbolic Hell. Noah said a silent good bye to the complex character as he died in the most appropriate way possible. When Quasimodo connected Phoebus and Esmeralda's hand as they lead him to the crowd, Ella rejoiced. Never had Noah seen anyone so happy to see a movie end. As she clapped her face lit up, Noah noticed that she looked a lot better when she was happy. Her face lit up as Quasimodo was carried down the streets of Paris, the open window didn't help.

She jumped up and down as the ending credits rolled and turned to discuss her joy with Noah. "Oh Noah, that was beautiful! To think that such a movie could try so hard to impress the audience and not have any representation at the Disney parks and other media, it's unbearable!" Noah liked her this way; anyone who could even think about hurting her was immediately considered a scumbag lower than Chris McLean himself. Noah only wanted to make her happier "That was a really good movie, one of Disney's best by far!" he said honestly.

"The hero, the heroine, the comic relief, the song and of course the villain, they were among the best cast of characters in a movie period!" Ella looked offended "But that old man was mean! How could he lock up such a kind soul and tell him to his face that he is ugly! He deserved what he got!"

Noah smiled and shrugged "Maybe, but did you ever stop to think why he does everything he does? Maybe he really did like Quasi but was too stubborn to admit it, he did raise him and look at how Quasi turned out! I'd say Frollo is a pretty good parent if he raised something that good."

Ella wasn't convinced "B-but he hates everything! He never has anything nice to say, and when he says a nice thing he tends to be using sarcasm or cynicism! He doesn't give anyone a chance!"

That's what got Noah. He had been so busy growing to like the villain he didn't realize how similar he was to him. For one time in his life of sarcasm and control, Noah felt a twinge of guilt for his infinite bleeding soul. He realized that the reason he liked Frollo so much was none other than the fact that he was Frollo, Frollo was he! Noah realized he had paused for too long and opened his mouth

"Maybe there is a reason to all of this, maybe he was traumatized by some sort of childhood incident. Maybe his family never paid him any attention so he was forced to believe that they didn't like his intellect and quick wit because he was different. Maybe he was made fun of at school for his love of books and refusal to partake in other activities. M-maybe he j-j-just ne-needed s-some-"

Noah never finished his sentence, he couldn't it hurt too much. The cynical bookworm had finally cracked. He'd given into his pain and agony, these emotions that swirled inside him, he couldn't keep it in, and heaven knows he tried! This sudden desire to be loved, to feel love was burning inside of him, like a tempest of Hellish flame thawing through his frozen heart. He was the Judge of Notre Dame, shunned by everyone and everything. He was the monster, he couldn't bare it. He sobbed, loudly and suddenly, he sobbed as though that were the only thing he knew how to do. And amidst his sobbing he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up sniffling and saw Ella tenderly embracing him and for the first time in forever, he smiled.

**Sometimes the best ending is a wordless ending! Was this dedicated to anyone in particular? No, it was dedicated to the Hunchback of Notre Dame and her fans loyal and true. Also a nod to my favorite fanon couple ever! Instead of telling you let's play a game, the first person to get it right will be rewarded with a one-shot story! It can be about anybody in the Total Drama world; the whole gang, a group, a couple or a solitary person. Good luck!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**


End file.
